


until we meet again

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Ilsa clears her throat, trying to ignore the flush that is steadily beginning to cover her face.  “Perhaps I’m just more observant than most.”





	until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt about your favorite pair and one of them fixing the other's collar and I couldn't not write this.

“You’re certainly up early.”

Ilsa glances up, smiling when she finds Korwa watching her. The fact that she has appeared at this hour can only mean one thing. “And you’re clearly up far too late.”

“How do you know I haven’t just gotten up myself?” Tilting her head slightly, Korwa leans against the doorway, not even bothering to hide her amusement.

“I’ve been around when you’re nearing a deadline.” Ilsa pauses. “And I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you leave your room before noon on a normal day.”

“Fair enough. I do tend to get caught up in my work.” Korwa laughs and Ilsa tries not to think of how her heart beats just a little faster when the sound washes over her. As she composes herself, Korwa steps forward and offers a teasing smile. “Though, I wasn’t aware you knew my habits quite so well.”

Ilsa clears her throat, trying to ignore the flush that is steadily beginning to cover her face. “Perhaps I’m just more observant than most.”

“Oh?” Korwa’s smile grows even wider, her ears pricking forward in interest. “And just what else has managed to catch your attention?”

There are a number of things that come to mind. The way Korwa’s expression lights up in excitement as she sketches, murmuring under her breath and letting out a giddy laugh when things come together. The pleased little hum that always escapes whenever Korwa savors the taste of her favorite blend of tea. The way Korwa’s hand moves to sketch out a design only she can see when she is nowhere near her desk. The subtle change in Korwa’s voice whenever something happens to catch her attention. 

But of course Ilsa cannot say any of these things aloud. Not when Korwa is watching her so intently, mischief dancing in those lovely eyes. Instead, she focuses on the small yawn that Korwa attempts to hide.

It offers the perfect distraction and Ilsa sidesteps the question. “You should sleep.”

Korwa rolls her eyes, brushing off the comment without a second thought. “I’ll get to that eventually. Maybe after some tea.” Her gaze softens as she takes in Ilsa’s uniform. “And after I see you off.”

“You don’t have to stay up on my account.” Despite her words, Ilsa cannot deny that she is touched by Korwa’s concern.

“Think nothing of it.” Korwa’s voice trails off, an unreadable expression coming to rest on her face. After a beat, it disappears and Korwa is moving closer, one of her hands coming to rest on the collar of Ilsa’s uniform. “Besides, I cannot just let you leave, not without doing something about this.”

Ilsa hardly dares to breathe as Korwa gently adjusts the material, fingers lightly pressing the slightly upturned collar into place. Her touch lingers, fingertips brushing against Ilsa’s neck as Korwa shifts against her, adjusting the cape until it drapes over her shoulders just so. A shiver runs down Ilsa’s spine at the ticklish touch and she hardly dares to breathe as Korwa’s hands return to her collar.

“Usually you’re quite good about these things, but I’m going to guess the early morning start is to blame.” Korwa glances at Ilsa through her lashes, pausing for a moment until their eyes meet. A smile spreads across her face and she gives Ilsa’s collar another tug. “There, that’s much better.”

There is hardly any space between them and Ilsa swallows against the sudden lump in her throat. A part of her is tempted to stay right where she is but Ilsa brushes those thoughts aside almost as quickly as they come. There will be time to indulge these budding feelings once she returns.

One hand moves from Ilsa’s collar, reaching up to carefully trace the strands of hair that frame Ilsa’s face. Korwa’s touch is gentle as she smooths the strands into place, lightly twisting the small section around one finger until it slips free and curls around Ilsa’s jaw. “Once you return, if you have a bit of time to spare…”

Ilsa’s breath catches when she hears the soft words, her eyes growing wide. It isn’t often that Korwa is at a loss for words. Hesitantly, Ilsa reaches up, catching Korwa’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’ll always have time for you.”

“Try to stay safe out there.” Korwa lightly squeezes Ilsa’s hand.

“Of course.” Ilsa knows it isn’t wise to make a promise that she cannot keep, but she finds the words slipping from her mouth before she can stop herself. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Korwa brightens at the words, her thumb idly tracing over Ilsa’s knuckles. “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
